wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/31
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXXI | sekcja3=Ostatnia wola | poprzedni=Rozdział XXX | następny=1}}/II/01|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXXI Ostatnia wola Minęło półtora roku... Wiosna była w całym rozkwicie, koniec maja. W nowym dworku w Smoczewie, na ganku, Tarłówna i Jan Smoczyński rozmawiali ze sobą. - Czy dawno wysłałeś konie, Jasiu? - Już kilka godzin, sądzę, że za kwadrans najwyżej powinna przyjechać, jeśli pociąg się nie spóźnił. - Co ci mówił doktór o mamie? Jaki stan? - Bardzo zły. Nie łudził mnie zupełnie, powiedział, że policzone godziny... Tarłówna westchnęła ciężko. Oparła się na balustradzie ganku i zwiesiła głowę na piersi. Szczupła była bardzo, wątła i blada. Ubrana w czarną, gładką suknię, wydawała się jeszcze smuklejsza. Włosy obfite, rozczesane skromnie nad czołem, wieńczyły tył głowy pięknym splotem warkoczy. Oczy jej czarne, otchłannie głębokie w wyrazie, ocienione rzęsami zawarły w sobie smutek, były przy tym dziwnie słodkie, pełne tęsknoty. Usta zachowały barwę świeżą, ale cała jej uroda stała się teraz pastelowa, aż nazbyt delikatna. Jan, siedzący naprzeciw niej, zmienił się zupełnie. Delikatny owal jego twarzy okalał już męski zarost, jasny, krótko przystrzyżony. Oczy bardzo głębokie były poważne i niemal surowe, widocznie przecierpiał wiele, ból wyżłobił w nim cechę odrębną, jakby ascetyzmu i srogości wobec samego siebie. Po wymianie kilku zdań umilkli i siedzieli obok siebie cicho, pogrążeni w myślach. Zbudził ich tętent w oddali i głuchy huk kół po moście. - Jedzie! - zawołali jednocześnie. Andzia wstała i wytężyła wzrok w kierunku drogi. Rumieniec wzruszenia zabarwił jej policzki, z oczu sypnął gorętszy, złoty płomień. Jan nie ruszył się z ławki, podniósł tylko wzrok i tępo patrzał w bramę wjazdową. - Jedzie! Tak, to ona - powtórzyła Andzia. Powóz okrążył sztachety, wtoczył się na dziedziniec. Był odkryty, na siedzeniu poza plecami stangreta mignęła strojna postać kobieca. Konie stanęły. - Handzia!... Jaś!... - Lorka!... Okrzyki zmieszały się. Strojna pani wyskoczyła zręcznie z pojazdu i zarzuciła ręce na szyję dawnej towarzyszki. Uścisnęły się jak siostry. - Handziu, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, tak dawno, dawno już, prawie trzy lata. Jasiu! Ach jakiś ty... inny! Ucałowała brata serdecznie. - Nie pytasz o mamę? - zagadnął sucho. - Andzia pisała. Czy tak jest źle? Bałam się, że już nie zdążę... - Nadziei nie ma, katastrofa lada godzina. - Czemuż nie telegrafowaliście wcześniej? Jan popatrzył na siostrę surowo. - Pisałem kilkakrotnie podczas zimy, Andzia również. Ciągle tylko obiecywałaś. - Ach tak, nie mogłam istotnie przyjechać, chociaż... bardzo pragnęłam. Tarłównie łzy stanęły w oczach. Widok Lory poruszył w niej wspomnienia lat minionych, przeżytych wspólnie chwil... Wizja Andrzeja stała przed nią wskrzeszona, w całej pełni. Ale zapanowała nad wrażeniem. Stłumiła w sobie cisnące się łzy przemocą. Podała rękę kuzynce i szepnęła cicho, aby nie zdradzić się głosem. - Pójdziemy do mamy. - Ja pójdę pierwszy, może jeszcze śpi, nie trzeba budzić - rzekł Jan i wyszedł. - Biedna mama - jęknęła Lora ze współczuciem. Rozejrzała się ciekawie. - Jak tu wszystko zmienione; nowy dwór? Dlaczego taki mały? Po naszym dawnym, spalonym, ten to istny kurnik. Pewno pomysł Jasia! Andzia milczała. Lora objęła ją ramieniem i spojrzała w twarz badawczo. - Biednaś ty Anko, straszny twój los. Nie masz pojęcia, jak okropnie odczuwam to twoje nieszczęście, tak mi było żal... Andrzeja. Tarłówna zbladła, kurcz bolesny pojawił się na twarzy. Szepnęła błagająco: - Nie mówmy o tym, Lorko. Pociągnęła dawną koleżankę w głąb domu. Lecz Lora nie mogła się zmusić do milczenia. - To cię męczy, ja to rozumiem. Ale widzisz, czy ja nie miałam racji mówiąc, że Kościesza nie odda ciebie Olelkowiczowi? To wampir, a ty jego ofiarą jesteś. Andrzej musiał zginąć w tych warunkach. Zwalczył upór, lecz życiem przypłacił. Kościesza zgodził się na to narzeczeństwo, ale do ślubu nie dopuścił. - Skąd ty przypuszczasz? - spytała Andzia zdumiona niezmiernie. - O, ja wszystko wiem. Trochę pisała mi stara Butkosia, z którą korespondowałam, żeby od czasu do czasu mieć o was wiadomości. Nikt z was nie raczył pisać. No, tobie się nie dziwię, przeszłaś piekło na ziemi... - Nie przysłałaś nam początkowo adresu, Lorko. - Wiem, Jan wziął go od Butkowskiej. Czy wiesz, że gdy się tylko dowiedziałam o twoim wyjeździe z Turzerogów i zaraz potem o zaręczynach za zgodą Kościeszy, struchlałam. Ja znam tego potwora, on się tylko przyczaił, a wy uwierzyliście. Lepiej byłoby, żeby cię Andrzej porwał, jak miał zamiar, bo wówczas ślub wzięlibyście prędzej i basta. - Więc i o tym zamiarze wiesz? - Od Butkowskiej, ona zaś od służby, może nawet od prokopyszczskiej. Takie rzeczy się rozchodzą, on zaś, mając cię porywać, gdy do tego nie doszło, nie robił z tego tajemnicy. Mój Boże! Tacy ludzie żywiołowi giną. Andrzej to była potęga, on by cię wydarł całemu światu. I... zgubiony przez nędznika. Andzia pochyliła nisko czoło, przymknęła oczy. - Jednak wszyscy wiedzą, wszyscy odgadują - myślała. Lorka zrozumiała ją. Przytuliła swą twarz pachnącą do jej czoła. - Widzisz, wszak i to prawda? Nie zaprzeczasz, bo to prawda, nie bronisz tego szympansa, jak to dawniej bywało. Wszystko już zgłębiłaś, nie masz złudzeń. Pomysł był szatański, wykonanie artystyczne; mówię o tym tragicznym polowaniu. A pomimo to, pewno każdy wie, co o tym wypadku sądzić. Gdyby sprawiedliwość polegała nie tylko na samych dowodach, których podobno zupełnie brak, szympans powinien być teraz... daleko. Do pokoju wszedł Jaś. - Mama obudziła się, jest trochę lepsza, uprzedziłem ją o twym przyjeździe, Loro. Może pójdziesz? - Idę. Szeleszcząc jedwabiami poszła za Janem, strojna, piękna, pewna siebie. Andzia została. Wolała nie być świadkiem wymówek matki, czynionych córce, przeczuwała, że będą. Zresztą słowa Lory wyprowadziły ją z równowagi. Odżyły zgryzoty, gorycz dusiła ją potwornie. ...To się rozeszło, to wiedzą wszyscy, to się nie ukryło w domysłach tak, jak ukrył się sam fakt. ...Potwór, szatan, zły... zły człowiek, bez sumienia, bez duszy, bez serca. ...Geniusz zbrodniczy. Andzia zamyśliła się smutno, bo Lora przypomniała jej tragiczną śmierć Andrzeja, rozdrapała rany na nowo i boleśnie. W ostatnich czasach okrutnych męczarni pani Smoczyńskiej, Andzia zapomniała o sobie i swym dramacie, dzień i noc nie rozbierając się, czuwała przy chorej, będącej prawie ciągle w agonii. Aż teraz znowu wszystko odżyło, szarpnęła ją za serce świadomość własnej niedoli. Po pewnym czasie Lora powróciła. Podeszła do Andzi i usiadła przy niej. Miała oczy zaczerwienione, przykrość malowała się na twarzy. - Z mamą jest bardzo źle. Mówił mi lekarz, który tam czuwa, że godziny policzone. To straszne! Mnie kazano wyjść. Otarła oczy z łez i po długiej chwili wzięła Andzię za rękę, mówiąc serdecznie: - Opiekowałaś się mamą jak córka, przykuta byłaś do jej łoża przez długie dwa lata, nawet dłużej. Ach, Andziu, ty jesteś święta męczennica! Nie umiem ci nawet wyrazić całego ogromu wdzięczności, jaki czuję dla ciebie. Wszystko to puste frazesy wobec twego poświęcenia. Z takim dramatem w duszy, dwa lata ślęczeć przy chorej to bohaterstwo. - Nic nadzwyczajnego nie robiłam. Pewno ci Jaś nagadał. - I on, i mama, głównie mama. Wysłuchałam gorzkich wyrzutów matki, może i słusznych? Ciebie nazywa swoim aniołem i płacze, mówiąc o tobie, Andziu. Doktor mi mówił, że gdyby nie twoje starania, dawno by nie żyła. Byłaś jak siostra miłosierdzia, byłaś pielęgniarką mamy, z zaparciem się swej młodości, z poświęceniem. - Nie chwal mnie, Lorko, moja droga. Z zaparciem się młodości - mówisz? A cóż ona mi dała ta młodość moja?... Kilka chwil szczęścia nieziemskiego, by katowski grom uczynić straszniejszym? Kochałam nad życie... Andrzeja i na moich rękach... skonał. I jak skonał!... To mi dała moja młodość! Ach, nie mówmy! Powiedz lepiej, co z tobą, Lorko? O mnie wiesz wszystko, ja o tobie nic. Piękna kobieta oparła się na fotelu ruchem leniwym, ręce lśniące klejnotami zarzuciła za głowę i splotła je na pysznej koafiurze jasnorudych włosów. - Co ze mną?... Ha, świat mnie wziął w zaczarowane kolisko, w swój wir piekielny, ale piękny. Czy zmieniłam się bardzo?... - O tak! Wypiękniałaś jeszcze i wyrosłaś. Jesteś bardzo piękna, Loro. Tamta uśmiechnęła się rozkosznie. - Nie piękniejsza od ciebie. To nie komplement, ani zdawkowa moneta, Andziu. Kłamać nie umiem. Tylko że twoja uroda jest inna, moja inna, ty dla... znawców, ja dla smakoszy! Ty główka Axentowicza, ja hetera Żmurki. Tyś się Andziu zmieniła także, ból cię wysubtelnił wirtuozowsko. Jesteś tą samą Handzią z wilczarskich borów i stepów, tą samą z naszej szlichtady, pamiętasz?... Gdy cię Andrzej niósł z zaspy do sanek, jak ci wtedy grały te twoje kare oczy! a jednak jesteś inna, tak jakby z pączka róży szkarłatnej rozwinęła się biała orchidea, niesłychanie wytworna w kształcie i w typie. Tarłówna zadrżała, znowu ze zdumieniem spojrzała na Lorę. Andrzej mówił do niej zawsze: "Mój pąku szkarłatny", róże purpurowe przysyłał, mówiąc, że to jej symbol. A teraz ta... tak samo porównuje. - Tak, Andziu, ból to rylec genialny - mówiła Lora, idąc za swą myślą. - Ja co innego. Mnie życie płynie wśród dusznej atmosfery, życia właśnie, ukropu życiowego, podniet, szałów. Blaski niekoniecznie słoneczne, lubię elektryczność; złoto, upał krwi, gwar wielkiego świata, oto mój żywioł, moje natchnienie. Dla tej chimery poświęciłam wszystko, nawet... matkę. - Czy jesteś zamężna? - spytała Andzia nieśmiało. Długi moment pauzy. - Tak, przecie adresowaliście do mnie na obecne nazwisko. Nazywam się teraz Lora von Bredov Nordica. - Ładnie się nazywam, prawda? Lepiej to brzmi, niż moje dawne Smocinsky. Tamto trąciło zawsze przeróbką, wzbudzało nieufność, a na Riwierze, quand mêmefranc. - jednak., czuli są na dźwięki nazwisk. - Mieszkasz w Nicei? - Czasem, ale stale w Monte Carlo. Ach, Andziu, przyjedź tam do mnie, do nas... na jasny brzeg. Odżyjesz, na duszy i ciele się wzmocnisz. - Ja?... Do Monte Carlo?! - Cóż by to było dziwnego? Odwiedzisz moją siedzibę, będę dla ciebie Ciceronem. Że ci to ulgę przyniesie, za to ręczę. W takiej atmosferze, jak dotąd żyjesz, można się od razu dać zabalsamować. Okropność! Powiem ci... Wbiegł Jan z krótkim okrzykiem: - Mama bardzo źle, wzywa Andzię. Tarłówna zerwała się prędko i podążyła za nim. Czuła wyrzut, że przez godzinę zaniedbała ciotkę. Lora wyszła za nią. Jan rzekł cicho do Andzi przy drzwiach konającej matki: - Zdenerwowała się zanadto widokiem Lory, robiła jej straszne wymówki, doktor mówi, że agonia zbliża się. Ułagodzić ją, ty to potrafisz, tylko ty, Andziu. Ciebie woła i pragnie, byś była przy niej. Weszli. Tarłówna wzięła delikatnie rękę chorej, jakby zrobioną z opłatka. Lekarz i panna Ewelina odstąpili od łóżka. Gasnące oczy starej kobiety otworzyły się szeroko. - Czy Andzia jest? - szeptała słabo. - Jestem ciociu. - A... Jaś? - I on jest, stoi przy mnie. - To dobrze. Wpiła oczy gorączką rozpalone w Tarłównę i jęła mówić wolno, ale dobitnie i wyjątkowo wyraźnie: - Andzia to moja... prawdziwa córka, ona sama nieszczęśliwa, była dla mnie opatrznością. Jestem stara i... nudna, zamęczałam ją wymaganiami, ona wszystko znosiła. Anioł! Do łóżka mego przykuta z górą dwa lata... dwa lata, słyszycie? - Ciociu, proszę tak nie mówić, błagam, to cioci zaszkodzi... - jęknęła Andzia, tuląc twarz do jej ręki. - Mnie już nic nie zaszkodzi, umieram, wiem o tym. Taka chwila zmienia ludzi lepiej, niż całe życie. Byłam nudna, grymaśna, często zła, teraz... żałuję, że może zgnębiłam ciebie, dziecko moje. - Ciociu najdroższa proszę... ja tego nie chcę słuchać. - Wczoraj księdzu na spowiedzi wyznałam swoją ostatnią wolę, teraz wam ją objawię, dzieci. Musicie dotrzymać. Nagle poszukała oczami. - Kto jest jeszcze prócz was? - Jest Lora, doktor, panna Ewelina i Butkowska - odpowiedział Jan. - Chcę, pragnę w chwili zgonu... tego samego, o czym marzyłam długie lata. Chcę i proszę, aby Anna Tarłówna, tu obecna i mój syn, Jan, połączyli się węzłem małżeńskim. Słowa te spadły jak grom. Andzia oderwała się od pościeli i skamieniała; przerażenie, rozpacz mignęła w jej oczach. Jan rzucił się do łóżka matki, padł na kolana i załkał: - Mamo, nie żądaj tego od niej, nie żądaj... zaklinam! Chora gwałtownie zadrżała i uniosła się z okropnym wysiłkiem. Oczy jak dwa płomienie wświdrowały się w Andzię, bladą jak zjawisko; rzekła z siłą w głosie, wprost do dziewczyny: - Pragnę tego i chcę. Ostatnią wolę umierającej spełnić trzeba. Jan kocha ciebie od dawna, miłością wielką, jest zacny, ma złote serce. Były przeszkody... Milczałam. Wola Boża. Teraz ich nie ma. Ciągle po tamtym biedaku płakać nie będziesz. Życie i młodość ma swoje prawa. Szczęścia w domu nie zaznasz u ojczyma... już wiesz... jaki on jest. A... Jan cię kocha. - Mamo... matko... na Boga! Nie zmuszajcie jej, nie żądajcie... - szeptał młody człowiek, trzęsąc się cały. - Daj mi, Andziu, słowo, tu... zaraz... niech ja was pobłogosławię, niech wam zwiążę ręce. Niech się moje marzenie, choć jedno w życiu, spełni. Umilkła, oddychając szybko. W pokoju panowała cisza grobowa, jakby wszyscy wymarli. Po długiej przerwie chora znowu przemówiła: - Testament mój wiadomy: Smoczew dla Jana, spłatę Lory w jego ręce powierzam. Chociaż nie jest godna miana córki, chociaż przyspieszyła moją chorobę i śmierć, ale jej przebaczam. Gdy sama zostanie matką, wtedy zrozumie lepiej, jaką mi krzywdę zrobiła. Andzi, mej prawdziwej córce, oddaję to, co mam najdroższego... syna. Znowu cisza. Chora jakby się spieszyła. Dźwignęła się z męką widoczną i zawołała z rozpaczą: - Dzieci moje, to... ostatnie chwile... Chcecie mnie dobić... milczeniem?... O Boże! Daj minutę jeszcze, niech usłyszę ich słowo... przed śmiercią. Łaski, Boże wszechmocny! W okrzyku umierającej, w jej głosie, w twarzy i w oczach wzniesionych w górę była groza. Wszystkim zrobiło się straszno. Jan wstał. Spojrzał na Andzię. Była już spokojna, tylko martwo blada, rzęsy spuszczone rzucały długie sine cienie na policzki, usta ściśnięte mocno stłumiły jej uczucia. Gdyby umarła, nie wyglądałaby inaczej. Smoczyńska gwałtownie chwyciła rękę Jana i wyciągnęła dłoń do Andzi stanowczym ruchem. Dziewczyna podniosła rzęsy. Spotkała wzrok starej kobiety nakazujący, wszechmocny; jedynie może śmierć daje oczom taką siłę niezwalczoną. - Podaj rękę - rozkazała. Dziewczyna podała ją posłusznie. Była już bierna,oddana obojętnie swemu losowi. Chora złączyła ich ręce. - Przysięgnijcie mi, że uszanujecie moją ostatnią wolę. Milczeli głucho. Wtem odezwał się Jan, głosem wzruszonym do głębi. - Kocham Andzię więcej niż życie, wiedziałaś o tym matko, ale nie żądałem od niej takiej ofiary, nigdy! Szanowałem jej miłość... potem żałobę. Jeśli ona podała mi teraz rękę pod przymusem... zwolnij ją mamo, niech cię błogosławi... zamiast przeklinać. Zanadto ją kocham, by ją skuwać z sobą... bez woli... Słowa jego pełne powagi i tragedii, poruszyły Andzię. Ktoś zapłakał w pokoju, to Butkowska szlochała skulona w kącie. Chora upadła na poduszki, wyczerpana, ale trzymała ich ręce złączone w uścisku jak w kleszczach, przeszywała Andzię wzrokiem, który już nie nakazywał, lecz błagał, żebrał litości, o łaskę prosił: ...Zgódź się... zrób nawet ofiarę... niech ja umrę spokojna, bo już... już konam. Tarłówna czytała to w oczach ciotki, widziała skupioną twarz Jana, jego duszę odgadła, oczekującą wyroku. I oto w sercu jej przełamał się egoizm. Zmogła w sobie wszystko, co krzyczało protestem... Zwalczała już resztę swej jaźni! Konająca ostatkiem sił badała ją uważnie. Wzrok słabł, lecz błagał. - Andziu... córko... zostaniesz żoną... Jana? - wyszeptały usta stygnące. - Zostanę. Wydała wyrok na siebie. - Boże, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznej... doczekałam - szepnęła chora. Twarz jej rozjaśniła się szczęściem. - Przysięgnijcie mi... żądam tego... - Przysięgamy - wyrzekli oboje razem. Duch Jana uleciał gdzieś w zaświaty, duch Andzi spłynął nad mogiłę Andrzeja i modlił się do niego o przebaczenie. Chora wydobywając siły z mozołem, skinęła na nich, by uklękli, a gdy to uczynili, położyła im dłonie, zimne już, na głowach i wymówiła wyraźnie: - Błogosławię... was... dzieci... na... życie całe... teraz Bóg... mnie... Nie mogła dokończyć. Godzina agonii przedłużyła się, jakby spełniając również ostatnią wolę umierającej. Nadeszła wreszcie nieubłagana wieczyście tajemnica i rozpostarła tu swą władzę. Słońce zachodząc, rzuciło w okna dworku krwawe spojrzenia, gdy Andzia i Jan wychodzili z pokoju zmarłej... zaręczeni. On nie śmiał na nią patrzeć, lecz serce mu rozsadzało uczucie, niezgodne z żałobą po matce. Stał niby przed otwartym skarbem, zapatrzony w jego cud, ale jak złodziej drżąc ze szczęścia i z obawy, że ten skarb nie dla niego, że on to traci, że ten blask się przed nim zaćmi, że prawa do tego cudu nie ma. A jednak... był szczęśliwy. Tarłówna pustkę miała w sobie bezdenną i jakąś, nie jej własną, poddańczą rezygnację. ...Tak czy owak, wszystko jedno... ...Żyć trzeba. Słońce zapalało na niebie coraz jaskrawsze łuny, gorącą purpurą buchające. Koniec pierwszej części ----